


In His Arms

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding, brettsey, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: The five times that Sylvie Brett could've and should've woken up in Matt Casey's arms, and the one time she did.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another Brettsey fic! I am obsessed with this couple now, I really want them to get together soon! This is five times Sylvie Brett could've woken up in Matt Casey's arms, and the one time she did. Set during S8 so I can include Emily Foster in this fic, because I love the Firehouse 51 Girls!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and anything else that might look familiar. All rights belong to Dick Wolf

_1\. Late Night at the Firehouse_

It was getting to be one of those quiet shifts she would normally love, especially when they had to pull a graveyard shift, with the bell having not gone off once in the last 3 hours. Except today, Sylvie Brett hated the quiet. She tossed and turned on her bunk, unable to find a comfortable position to rest in. Opposite her, Joe Cruz was snoring away and "Oh My God how does Chloe withstand his snoring?" Sylvie thought with a huff. To the right, Stella Kidd had flung practically all the blankets in a heap on the floor, while to the left Emily Foster was wrapped up tighter than a cocoon.

Sylvie chuckled at her best friends' sleeping antics. Sleeping in a firehouse, with the same people a few times a week, you were bound to know each other's sleeping habits. Both Joe and Mouch snored, Stella didn't like the blankets, while Emily was always cold. Ritter would sleep with Tuesday next to him and Gallo was strange and preferred to sleep with his head lying where his feet should be. She didn't really know how the Lieutenants and Captain of the Firehouse slept, simply because they had their own quarters.

Speaking of Captain, Sylvie, unable to feign sleep any longer, lifted her upper body using her elbows and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. She glanced over at Severide's quarters and noticed the lights off and blinds down. However, looking over at Casey's, she was surprised to see the desk lamp illuminating the otherwise dark office.

"Go to sleep Sylvie Brett, or go talk to him." From beside her, Foster murmured with one eye open.

Sylvie glanced at Emily with a sheepish look on her face, having been caught in the act. "Sorry, I can't sleep."

"I figur'd. Jus go ge s'mthing to drink and come back." Emily slurred, clearly more asleep than awake.

Sylvie, feeling guilty for waking her friend up, padded softly away and into the kitchen. She wasn't paying attention when the fridge door suddenly slammed shut and she was faced with Matt Casey.

"Holy Shit!" Sylvie cussed, clutching her hands to her chest in fright. "Jeez, Casey perhaps announce yourself or something."

Casey raised an eyebrow at his PIC, "If I recall, I was here first and I also didn't know anyone else would be up. Last I saw, everyone was knocked out in their bunks. But yes, I will try to announce myself when I'm already in the room." His lips twisted into a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." Sylvie deadpanned. She was exhausted from not getting any sleep and was in no mood to talk to the one person that has been occupying her mind lately. She'd really hope that Casey would turn back to his quarters and she could be alone, but of course that wouldn't be the case.

"So since you're up, I'm assuming you can't sleep?" Matt gently prodded.

Sylvie tiredly nodded, "I think I was making too much noise for Foster, so I came out here to see if I can get something to help me. Though we could be called at any point in time."

"Shh! You'll jinx it!" Casey joked. "Though you're right, it has been quiet today. Seems like the city is knocked out too."

"Heh, probably." Sylvie trailed off, and busily made herself some tea. When she realised that Casey wasn't leaving she continued, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, more like paperwork isn't letting me sleep. I'd do anything to get some shut-eye." Matt moved to the couch and settled in. "Why don't you sit with me awhile? Since neither of us are able to get sleep."

Against her better judgement, Sylvie walked over and settled herself next to Casey, and could practically smell the cologne off him. She almost melted into a puddle of goo when she caught herself. The two started a conversation, talking about random things until Sylvie felt herself begin to nod off.

Matt wasn't paying attention because when he next looked over, Sylvie was fast asleep on the couch, her mug balancing precariously on her knee. He leaned over to grab and placed it gently on the floor. He himself was getting tired as well, and he leaned back to close his eyes when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning, he found Sylvie's head resting comfortably there. He smiled and surprised himself when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Shocked, but luckily with no one in sight, he figured he could give her a few minutes of shut-eye before he directed her back to her bunk.

But the next thing he knew, Tuesday was licking his face, the smell of breakfast was delicious, the cups weren't on the floor, and Sylvie wasn't there.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_2\. Post Late Night Birthday_

"Happy Birthday to you!" There was clapping and cheering when Emily Foster blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Thank you to everyone who could make it, even though I practically forced you guys. But let's eat cake! AND DRINK!" In true Foster style, she toasted and threw back 3 tequila shots in succession.

It was Foster's birthday, and she had thrown herself a party for the people of Firehouse 51, at her place by pulling a 'but it's my birthday' card over Sylvie, leaving no room for argument. Sylvie sat at the back of the group, wondering about the mess that was no doubt going to befall them when everyone left. Of course she couldn't make Emily clean up since she was the birthday girl, and ever since Joe married and moved out, there was only her left to clean up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice broke her out of her reverie.

Startled, Sylvie turned to find Matt Casey sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. "Hey, enjoying the party?"

"Quite, though I don't know whatever Foster mixed in here has had three people thrown up already." Casey's voice was loud, and he bopped up and down to the beat of the music, a clear indication that he was somewhat intoxicated.

"Damn it! Seriously?" Sylvie groaned.

"Seriously what?"

"That 3 people threw up."

"Yeah," Matt grimaced, "Not a pretty sight."

"Please tell me they did that in the toilet. Or at least the sink." Sylvie muttered, head falling into her hands. She was going to kill Foster when her birthday was over.

"Um, well Capp threw up in the toilet and flushed, very clean. But I think the other 2 headed for the pot plants."

"Okay, I'm just going to throw those out once I find out which ones." Sylvie rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just annoyed that Foster threw this party at our house, and because it's her birthday, I can't say no to her. Then since it is her birthday, I can't ask her to clean up, and I knew that there would be a lot to clean up. And since we have late shift tomorrow, I can't just sleep in and do it later."

"Well, why don't I help you?"

"You? Sorry Casey but I'm sure you're drunk right now to help me clean up after a party." Sylvie's comment was lost on Casey as Foster and Kidd suddenly appeared at her arms and dragged her away to do shots before Stella and Severide left.

Music was pumping and everyone was having a good time, but after the cake, people started to filter out. Foster stood at the door and swayed as people hugged her goodbye. As the last people to leave, Joe and Chloe helped Emily to her room before turning to Sylvie.

"You sure you're okay to clean up Sylvie?" Chloe asked, eyeing the mess around her.

"Yeah, it's fine! You have work tomorrow, and Joe you have shift as well, I can't ask you to do that. I'll be fine. I'm going to clear up a little, then sleep and finish the rest tomorrow anyway." Sylvie hustled them towards the door.

"Okay, but make sure you get at least the full 8 hours do you understand?" Joe waggled a finger in front of her face.

"Yessir!" Sylvie mocked salute and closed the door, placing her head on it. The flush of the toilet startled her as everyone had left already and Foster was fast asleep in her room. She knew it couldn't be Emily since she was barely able to stand without help. Sylvie was surprised to see Matt Casey walk out the bathroom door.

"Casey, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home with Severide and Stella?"

Matt waved her off, "Nah, I said I'd help clean up, so here I am!"

"No, you shouldn't! You are a guest here, I can't let you do that!" Sylvie protested.

"Well too late then." Matt had already picked up a garbage bag and began to fill with cups and bottles. Sylvie stared at him for a full minute before sighing.

"Okay, if you want to help at least find the puked on plants and throw them away."

Matt shuddered at the thought but turned towards Sylvie. "Well, I did say I'd help."

A full two hours later found Matt and Sylvie finished cleaning, exhausted and sleeping on the couch with Matt lying in an awkward position on Sylvie's arm. He shifted and snorted a little in his sleep, waking Sylvie who was shocked at the position they were in. Her heart pounded away, unsure of how they got in this position, but knowing that if she didn't find a way out, she going to be in deep trouble.

Carefully extricating herself by holding onto Matt's head and placing it down onto a pillow. He naturally curled into himself and Sylvie fetched a blanket, draping it over him. He cuddled it closer to his neck, looking younger and more relaxed than ever. She couldn't resist and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, and headed to sleep. Whether or not he knew of the way she treated him that night, she had no clue, because when she woke up the next day, the blanket was folded neatly on the table with a note of thanks, and Matt Casey wasn't around.


	2. Chapter 2

_3\. Drunk Night_

Molly's was buzzing with a huge crowd, people trickling in to find companionship and a good drink after a long day's work. The majority of the crowd consisted of Firehouse 51, PD and Med, all seeking to find some comfort amongst their friends. Stella, Hermann and Ritter were manning the bar, Stella having dragged Ritter to help with the busy night. Sitting at the bar were the Halstead brothers and some members of the Intelligence unit, conversing loudly about the events of the day.

"… and he just fell over, smack bang right over the med student!" Will just finished telling the story, as Jay, Adam and Kevin bursted out laughing. "I'm not kidding though, like this guy, he's huge. Like HUGE. You couldn't even imagine it."

Adam and Kevin were still chuckling when Adam nudged Kevin and snidely commented, "Right, like about the time Jay went over the fence trying to tackle this 6 foot 8 suspect and he practically bounced right off the suspect?"

Will started laughing as Jay gave Ruzek a death stare. "Hey, I thought we said that that never happened?"

Ruzek simply held up his hands in defence as he took another swig of beer.

Across the room sat Kim Burgess, Sylvie Brett and Natalie Manning, each regaling their tales of woe, starting with worst dates. They've each had just a tad enough to drink for their conversation to become this personal. While always colleagues and never that-good-friends, the three of them found themselves alone at Molly's one night, and bam a friendship was suddenly born. They now regularly met, and each happy to have someone outside of work to talk to about troubles in both personal and professional life.

Hermann was just wiping down the bar when Matt Casey happened to enter.

"Hey, Captain! What will you have?" Hermann flagged Casey down.

"Hey, just a pale ale is fine Hermann. Whatever is on tap." Matt nodded, throwing a few bills on the bar. The sound of his voice carried just enough for Sylvie to perk up and look in his direction.

Both Kim and Nat noticed the change in their friend's demeanour and nodded knowingly to each other. "Still haven't found the courage yet huh Sylvie?" Kim nudged her friend teasingly.

Sylvie glared back, knowing what Kim was getting at but refusing to play into it. "Yeah, and how's you and Ruzek doing these days?" Kim went silent and Sylvie immediately hated herself, knowing what Kim was going through especially after the loss of her baby. "Shit, sorry Kim."

Kim shrugged and went silent. Natalie took the awkward silence as an opportunity to intervene. "He's coming over here now."

"Ladies," Matt greeted nodding hello to each person at the table and holding Sylvie's gaze for a touch second longer. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Natalie stood, finishing her wine. "No, no. We were actually just leaving," She nodded towards Kim who drained her wine as well. "Goodbye Captain, have a good night Sylvie!" With that, they both left, leaving Casey and Sylvie there, the latter silently hating her new friends.

"So what's up?" Sylvie cringed at the pitch of her voice. She cleared her voice, "Um, I thought you were busy tonight?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and before he could open his mouth to reply Severide clapped him on the shoulder. "So how's the date?" He teased.

Matt looked to him and Sylvie and back again, and cleared his throat, feeling very uncomfortable. Severide could read Matt like a book, after all, what's 20+ years of friendship? He silently left, giving Matt an apologetic look as he hadn't realised that Sylvie Brett was sitting at the table. He knew of Matt's feeling. Heck the whole of 51 knew of both Casey and Brett's feelings for each other… whether they knew about each other was another story.

"Oh… I didn't know you had a date Casey." Sylvie stated, taking Matt's answering shrug as a sign it didn't go well. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I ah, rather not. Just didn't think it was going to work. I, um. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it." Matt apologised. Ever since they had gotten closer in the past two years since Gabby had left, they had told each other everything, including dates.

"You don't have to apologise for anything," Sylvie replied and polished off her glass of wine before Matt could reply and stood up, rather shakily.

Matt having not sat down at all, looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" He held a hand out to steady her.

"Yeah, guess I had a little too much to drink." Sylvie giggled a little and took a few step forwards and stumbled into Casey. He quickly wrapped an arm around her, a move which warmed Sylvie in more places than her cheeks.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little. Come on, I'm going to take you home."

"No, really it's fine. I'll wait for Foster…" Sylvie trailed off, looking around for her curly-haired friend.

Stella waved at the two. "Emily's gone home with a friend. She saw you, Burgess and Dr Manning in deep talk and told me to tell you before you go. She said she probably won't come home tonight… if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Sylvie frowned. "Now how am I supposed to go home?"

Stella looked at Sylvie then Casey. "I think she's finished her 4th glass. So best if you take her."

Casey nodded and just ushered Sylvie out the door, any protests she may have falling on deaf ears.

By the time Casey pulled up to Brett's house, Sylvie was fast asleep in the cab of his truck.

"Brett. Sylvie. Sylvie." He gently shook her awake. Sylvie was still half asleep as he led her to her apartment, blindly walking with Casey's hand on her lower back. He turned to leave after tucking her into bed, but was stopped when a small voice called out.

"Don't go." Sylvie had one eye open, staring sleepily in the direction he was standing. Against her better judgement, and if she wasn't so inebriated, she would be turning a huge shade of scarlet and chastising herself for this, she continued "You can stay with me." She patted the empty space next to her bed.

Matt moved to the space she gestured and sat next to her, legs out in front of him matching the way she was lying. "I'll stay until you go to sleep okay?"

"Mm'kay." Sylvie slurred and fell silent, her breathing slowly evening out. Matt hugged her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head and stood up. With one more glance and an ache deep in his chest to just to want to hold her, he silently left.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

_4\. Pool Party_

Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd's pool party was in full swing, with the former having invited the entire Firehouse 51 to his cabin because of the hotter Chicago weather… and also because Stella had been saying she has wanted to have a pool party for a while and no, he can't say no to her.

Both Casey and Severide were in charge of grilling steaks and burgers, nodding and having a chat with each person that had come up to grab food. The girls and a few of the younger guys had stripped to their swimmers, taking a dip in the pool. Some who had families had brought their kids, the Chief and Hermann were no exception. The squeal from young Terrance as Donna helped him wade around the pool with his floaties on indicated his level of happiness.

Casey was looking around every so often, taking note of the various people walking through the door. Severide noticed and gave him a teasing nudge. "Looking for someone?"

Casey rolled his eyes and looked to his best friend. "Very funny. I'm just looking to see who's here." His excuse fell flat when Severide gave him a knowing look.

"She's not here yet. Stella asked her to pick up more ice before arriving."

"Oh." Matt Casey turned a pretty shade of pink at being caught out by his best friend and did nothing to defend the fact that yes, he was looking for her.

"Dude, just ask her already. You've been so close already, this little change isn't going to hurt." Severide replied, flipping a patty.

"Not change anything? Hah. You're kidding right? Because it will change the entire dynamic of our relationship/friendship whatever it is. Besides, you don't know what she'll say. Can you really guarantee she'll say yes?" Casey pointed at him with the spatula.

"No… But Stella probably can." Severide teased.

"Stella can probably what?" Stella appeared behind her boyfriend, dropping a kiss on his shirtless body.

"Can guarantee that Brett will say yes if Casey asks her out." Severide outted Casey before Matt could say anything to stop it. The latter opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Stella squealed and rushed over to someone standing at the door.

"Hey girl! You made it! Thanks for grabbing these!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late." Matt's ears perked at the sound of that voice. A voice he knew and could pick out of a busy crowd.

"Come on! Let me take you to food and drinks!" Stella grabbed Sylvie's hand and led her out the door. She stopped when Emily Foster held out a beer for Sylvie, and they chatted. Both Ritter and Gallo joined the conversation, and they somehow convinced Sylvie, Emily and Stella into joining them into the pool.

Casey's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Sylvie pulled off her top and shorts, revealing the deep blue and white bikini underneath. His eyes never left her legs as she descended the pool steps. He was broken out of her daydream at the smell of burning meat and Severide shutting his jaw closed with the spatula. "Fuck, sorry." Mat cussed and flipped the burning meat. But it was too late to be saved and he chucked it into the nearest bin.

Severide just shook his head and sighed. "Dude, you got it bad."

Matt spent the day really just looking at Sylvie as she had fun in the pool. The sun was setting and while still warm out, it was definitely a little chilly for the pool. Most had either retired into the house or had gone home. Those left were really just Severide, Stella, Matt, Sylvie, Emily and her new flame, Joe, Chloe, Ritter and his boyfriend, plus Gallo and Violet. They all gathered into the living space and paired off with each other, as the group normally does. There was a ton of leftovers which Casey was putting away when Sylvie walked up, now decently covered. She hadn't eaten anything since arriving and the grumble of her stomach was something she couldn't ignore any longer.

"Hey Matt, any grub left?" Sylvie questioned, and her stomach rumbled loudly as to support her statement.

Casey laughed and started pulling out food and fixed a plate for her, having spent enough time with Brett to know what she likes to eat.

"Oh god, thank you so much, you are a lifesaver Casey." Sylvie thanked him and accepted the plate of food. She brought the burger to her mouth to eat and stopped looking at him. "You know, don't think I didn't notice you practically gawking at me earlier."

Casey's cheeks pinked before looking at her and realising she had a smirk on her face. "Well, any red-blooded male who sees a girl in a bikini will probably do that."

"Yeah," She snorted through her food, something Casey found weirdly endearing. "And pigs fly. Seriously, I get the occasional stare. But you were gawking."

"He burnt meat too." Severide replied, having strolled into the kitchen to get drinks and overheard their conversation.

"Kelly Severide, my best friend everyone!" Casey deadpanned.

Sylvie chuckled. "It's fine. Wasn't like I was all that innocent either." She teased and hopped off the stool to find a spot to sit, leaving Casey dumbfounded and speechless at her comment.

"Might want to close your mouth and join us for games." Severide commented, walking away. Casey followed after, finding a spot to sit. Unfortunately, or fortunately? For him, the only spot left was between Sylvie and Ritter. Casey had a sneaking suspicion that everyone had joined in to allow this.

As the night went out, couples started to drop like flies worn out from a day of fun. Violet and Gallo fell asleep together on the love seat, while Ritter and his boyfriend were asleep on an air mattress with a thick blanket covering them from head to toe. Joe and Chloe left, stating that their own beds were more comfortable than the floor. Severide and Stella retired to their room, leaving Foster + flame, Matt and Sylvie, the latter two having stolen the couch.

By the time Matt was feeling his eyes shut close, Emily and her partner were knocked out sleeping on the other air mattress. He felt a heavy weight snuggle close, and realised that Sylvie had fallen asleep too, and had unconsciously cuddled close to him. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, the little sigh she made warming his heart. He soon fell asleep, and when he next opened his eyes, he didn't feel Sylvie's weight, but instead a blanket covering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review/comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Please vote to see if you would prefer the final chapter be Sylvie and Matt already having an established relationship, or if you'd like to see them get together.


	3. Chapter 3

_5\. Camping_

"Okay, so I think this is a good spot to set up our tents." Chief Boden suggested, checking the map and observing the layout of his surroundings.

Everyone dropped their bags to the ground, sighing relief. They were on their annual team bonding retreat. Honestly, it started out as some guys from Firehouse 51 wanting to go camping, and a few years later, most people from second shift joined and it ended up as a team bonding retreat. They busied themselves setting up tents. They had all paired off, Casey with Severide, Kidd with Brett, Ritter and Gallo were together, Capp and Tony, leaving Foster and Cruz. Neither wanted to tent with Boden and agreed they were able to share a tent without causing problems. They had shared the same house for a good year before Joe moved out after his marriage with Chloe anyway. Hermann and Mouch were nowhere to be seen, both begging off the trip for 'familial' reasons.

"Okay, we are not children anymore, so I expect we all get along well for the weekend! No pranking, don't walk off without letting anyone else know, and definitely no other 'funny business!" Boden stared at each of his subordinates, pointing at them as if they were a bunch of 6-year-olds.

An amused chuckle rose from the crowd as Boden fetched rods to hand out to Casey and Severide. The captain and lieutenant were in charge of dinner that night. They walked off to catch some grub to eat, while the others started on the tasks they were given by Boden before they left the Firehouse. The girls and Cruz were in charge of starting the fire, and the other four boys left to scrounge water, fruit etc since the Chief had specifically stated that this camping year was going to be them and nature. No 'outside' food allowed.

"Stella and I have been dating for two years and I can't believe Boden is still not cool with us sharing a tent." Severide grumbled, annoyed with the Chief.

"Well you know it's because he really cares for you… We're practically his children." Casey reminded his best friend, chuckling at his disappointment and not being able to share a tent with Kidd.

"Yeah, yeah. He has Terrance, James… Us."

"He's had us for years, and between everyone else, we've known him the longest. He's just an overprotective dad. Besides, it's just the weekend, and you can go back to being with Stella at all times of the day." Casey replied. Neither boy had a good relationship with their own fathers and looked to Boden as very much of a father figure.

"If only we could do something…" Severide trailed off, not liking the idea of being unable to spend the night with Stella in his arms.

"Pfft, yeah, sure like switch tents after everyone has gone to sleep or something?" Casey sarcastically replied.

Severide turned to his best friend with a glint in his eye, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Casey looked on in horror, immediately reading his mind. "Hah. No. No, no, no, no, no. No." He was vehemently shaking his head. Absolutely not, he will not be switching tents in the middle of the night. Just so Severide could get some.

"It was your idea! I was just agreeing with a great plan." Severide stated, a wide grin covering his face. "Come on! I'm not going to have to say it will I?"

"Yeah, and where am I going to sleep?" Casey asked.

"Duh, in Stella's tent."

"Right, and Stella is rooming with Brett. I can't be sharing a tent with another female colleague." Severide raised an eyebrow at this, already knowing Casey's feelings towards Brett.

"Yeah, you're sharing a small enclosed space with the woman you love. No, that absolutely can't be allowed." Severide pulled a face.

"I don't love her!" Casey protested, his voice becoming high and squeaky. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I have, very non-platonic, always-thinking-and-wishing-she-were-mine-in-a-non-platonic-way feelings."

"Right. Very healthy. Look will you do it or not? Blackhawk tickets are on me."

"Centre ice?"

The answering nod from Severide had Casey agreeing to the ridiculous plan, and wondering how on Earth he was going to have to explain it to Sylvie.

Nightfall had come, and everyone was around the campfire, having eaten and now chatting away. Off to the side and away from Boden's eye view, Gallo and Ritter were still munching on food.

"Yo, what are you guys eating?" Joe leaned over to whisper curiously. "Dinner was over an hour ago, and we finished all the food."

"Nothing." Ritter replied around a mouthful of popcorn.

Shocked, Joe's eyes widened. "Chief said no outside food!" He hissed angrily. Looking around, he stuck his hand out seeing that no one was paying attention to them. "Give me some!" Gallo passed over bags of chips when the clearing of throat stopped his movements.

"Didn't I say we were to live off nature this weekend?" Boden's voice was dangerously low.

Ritter and Gallo turned several shades of red, unsure of how to comment. They thought they were going to be in big trouble until, "Heck, did you bring marshmallows? We can make s'mores."

Everyone around the campfire laughed as Gallo pulled out packets of marshmallow, chocolate and graham crackers. They settled in, playing Two Truths and a Lie while roasting their marshmallows.

"Have you told her?" Casey asked Kidd, gesturing towards Brett who was guessing Capp's truths and lie.

"No, not yet. I don't know how." Kidd muttered back.

"What's not to know. Tell her that you and Casey are switching tents when everyone else is asleep, and that she gets to sleep with a hot captain. Big deal. Ow." Kidd elbowed Severide at the end of his speech and gave him a look. Casey didn't know that Brett returned his feelings, and it was going to stay that way because Brett had sworn Foster and her to secrecy.

"Look I'll tell her after when we go to bed. Okay?"

"Don't you think that it's too late?"

"Yes. But at this rate, I'm just going to spring it on her, so she has no time to be too mad at me." Stella replied.

Casey shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, just make sure she doesn't get too surprised if suddenly she finds a guy sleeping opposite her during the middle of the night." He paused to find everyone looking at him. "Sorry, is it my turn?"

"Um, okay. I sing in a band, I'm Captain of Truck 81, and I used to wear a cowboy outfit every day when I was little. And Severide isn't allowed to answer." Everyone laughed.

"We know you are Captain, so it's between the other two. I think it's the cowboy outfit!" Tony replied. Casey took a look at him and shook his head.

"If we were drinking, you'd be taking a shot."

"Wait, you were in a band?" Sylvie asked, shocked.

"Ah, you mean are in a band." Severide sniggered, elbowing Casey.

The choruses of voices asking Casey to sing followed, with Casey denying each and everyone of them. "Look maybe another time, tonight is a night for us to bond. Get to know each other better." Disappointed, they returned to the game at hand.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearing midnight and the campfire had long fizzled out. A zipper quietly unzipped in the darkness, and Stella emerged. Looking around, she slowly crept out and headed for Severide and Casey's tent, feeling absolutely like a fifteen-year-old sneaking out of the guest room where her high school boyfriend was staying, while her parents were sleeping only 3 feet away.

"Let me in," Stella hissed, knocking on the tent.

The zipper opened and Casey's head popped out, followed by the rest of his body. "Switch back before dawn." Was his leaving statement as Stella crawled into Severide's sleeping bag. All he heard was a "Hey babe," before he took off towards Brett and Stella's tent.

He unzipped the tent and crawled into the empty sleeping bag beside Sylvie. Just as he was settled and about to sleep, Sylvie's voice sounded. "Hey Casey."

"Brett, you're still up?" Casey was surprised.

"Couldn't sleep," Brett rolled over to face the Captain, and the man current occupying every wet dream she's had. "I'm surprised you agreed to do this switch, Mr Rule Follower."

"I have Blackhawk centre ice tickets on this. I don't mind. Plus, it's nice to share with a gorgeous woman such as you." Casey replied, slightly flirting, the darkness making him feel very brave.

"Matt Casey, are you flirting with me?" Sylvie asked, coy.

"Only if you wanted me to?" Matt questioned, though not very smooth.

Sylvie chuckled. "Get some sleep Matt." She rolled over, effectively ending whatever Matt was going to say.

He woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of chattering teeth. "Sylvie?" He murmured, voice thick with sleep. He tried to scooch his sleeping bag towards her, but ended up rolling instead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn't move, teeth still clacking against one another. "Hey Sylvie, are you feeling cold?" He felt her nod against his hand and he draped his jacket around her body over the sleeping bag.

"N-n-no, it-it f-f-f-fin-fine. Yo-yo-you'll ge-t-t-t-t co-cold." Sylvie chattered.

"I'm fine Sylvie. I run real hot. Feel." He laid out a hand over her forehead and she leaned into his hot touch.

"M-m-mu-much bet-better. Th-thankssss."

Matt frowned, worried about Sylvie's health. "Look move over, I'll help warm you up."

"Ar-are you su-sure?"

"It's either that, or you die from hypothermia. I'm sure you should know." Matt smirked in the darkness but the joke went over her head.

"O-o-okay." She moved over and Matt slid in behind her wrapping an arm around her midsection. She curled into his heat becoming a little spoon.

"This, this is just purely platonic right?" Sylvie whispered.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Alright." She paused before continuing. "Thanks for the heat Matt."

"Of course. Now sleep."

Sylvie knocked out soon after, his warmth and the weight of his arms making her feel secured. When she woke up the next morning, that feeling was gone, and Stella was asleep in the sleeping bag beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Final Chapter is up next! Also, vote if you prefer the final chapter to be an established Brettsey relationship, or them getting together.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! The first two scenarios are done! Originally going to be done one scenario per chapter, I ended up fitting in two scenarios in one because I found them to be quite short. So that's the pattern I'm going to stick with.


End file.
